villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shūkurō Tsukishima
Shūkurō Tsukishima is a member of Xcution and a villain from Bleach History Past When he was a child, Tsukishima met Kūgo Ginjō while he was still a Substitute Shinigami. After finding out that the boy was on his own, Kūgo told him would stick with him from that point on. He taught Tsukishima how to use his Fullbring powers and trained him to fight. Eventually the two came across more Fullbringers and formed the group, Xcution. 17 months after Sōsuke Aizen’s defeat, Xcution began a plot to steal Ichigo Kurosaki’s Fullbring and thus, Tsukishima put them all under the power of his Fullbring, so there was no chance Ichigo would suspect them. Tsukishima made them all believe that he had formed Xcution and proposed a plan to rid them all of their Fullbring powers by using a Substitute Shinigami. However Tsukishima had then killed the Substitute Shinigami, along with all the Fullbringers who had given him their powers, and now apparently wanted to keep Ichigo away from Xcution. Going After Ichigo When Uryu Ishida was outside Ichigo’s house, when he noticed Tsukishima standing on a rooftop nearby. The Fulbringer walked away and Uryu followed him, allowing Tsukishima to sneak attack him and wound him on the shoulder. Awhile later, Tsukishima sent Moe Shishigawara after Orihime Inoue, though he told him didn’t have to actually do anything since he believed Moe wouldn’t harm a girl. Soon afterwards as Moe was about to battle Orihime outside her apartment, Tsukishima arrived on the scene. He revealed that he was the one who attacked Uryu and introduced himself. Moe insisted that he could deal with Orihime and tried to fight her, only for Tsukishima to tell him to leave. He refused and Tsukishima reminded Moe he told him he didn’t need to do anything, then asked why he was still there. He told Tsukishima that he wanted to be useful to him and Tsukishima just noted that he’d lost his page, taking out his bookmark and transforming it into a katana. Orihime asked Tsukishima if the sword was a Zanpakuto and he explained that it was actually his Fullbring. He then told her to relax since he wasn’t going to hurt her; instead he was going to punish Moe for not following his orders. However Orihime got in front of Moe and Tsukishima remarked that she so good-natured she would even protect an enemy. Orihime replied that she was keeping him from leaving since he attacked Uryu. Tsukishima replied that her reasoning was boring and turned away from her, but when Orihime tried to use her powers, he managed to move behind her and slash her with his sword, but didn’t leave any wounds. Later Tsukishima was eating with Moe, when Moe sneezed on him. Tsukishima quickly pinned him to the table using a fork, before asking if he could keep talking. He said Moe didn’t need to do anything else involved with Orihime and told him he had to stop calling himself a henchman. Moe tried to argue against this, but Tsukishima said they’d already gotten to her and there was no need to get more involved with her. Tsukishima then wondered if he should go after Yasutora “Chad” Sado or Ichigo next and how Kūgo would react if he were to go after Ichigo. Later on, as Ichigo was training with Jackie Tristan, Tsukishima showed up at Xcution’s base, much to Kūgo’s shock. Tsukishima noted it’d been a long time since he saw the members of Xcution and noted that he hoped Giriko Kutsuzawa wasn’t drinking too much and told Yukio Hans Vorarlberna he should read more. Kūgo demanded to know why Tsukishima was there and he just said he couldn’t see Jackie or Riruka Dokugamine anywhere. Tsukishima then spotted the fish tank where Ichigo and Jackie were training and attacked it, despite Kūgo telling him not to. However a black energy burst forth from it as Ichigo emerged in a new Fullbring form, which Tsukishima called interesting. He said that he was surprised how far Ichigo had come so quickly and Ichigo asked his name, making Tsukishima act mockingly offended. He questioned why the members of Xcution hadn’t told Ichigo about him and started to introduce himself, but Chad attacked him, trying to protect Ichigo. However when Tsukishima explained that he’d attacked Uryu and Orihime, causing Ichigo to realize who he was, Ichigo engaged him. Tsukishima complimented him on his skills, but quickly used his attacks to demonstrate how incomplete Ichigo’s powers were. Tsukishima managed to weaken his Fullbring to the point that he couldn’t break his fall and moved to land a powerful attack. However Kūgo blocked his strike and Tsukishima mockingly asked him if he was really trying to intervene. Kūgo said he was the one who was interfering and Tsukishima told him if he tried to fight him, he would certainly die. They began fighting with Tsukishima eventually cutting Kūgo on the side of the face. Ichigo leapt in and attacked him, damaging his arm and Tsukishima asked how he could develop this quickly. Tsukishima noted that Ichigo was close to the heights of his previous powers. However Yukio intervened, trapping Ichigo in his Fullbring, and Tsukishima asked if it would’ve been a better idea to seal him instead. Yukio said he didn’t have enough batteries left to lock away Tsukishima and he that he didn’t save Ichigo for the reasons Tsukishima believed. Yukio then noted that a crowd was gathering and someone was bound to see Tsukishima. Riruka arrived, holding her love gun to Tsukishima’s back, and told him to get lost, saying that since he created it, he should know what it could do. Yukio told him to stay there if he wanted to be exposed and as everyone left, Tsukishima managed to pierce Chad, but again left no wound. Taking Ichigo’s Power Later, when Ichigo returned home after completing his Fullbring, his sister, Yuzu brought him inside to see a “surprise guest”, their cousin, Shu. However Ichigo found Tsukishima waiting, much to his horror, and Yuzu said they hadn’t seen him since Grandpa Rin’s funeral. Tsukishima said it had been awhile and apologized for annoying them, before Ichigo angrily grabbed him by his collar, demanding to know why he was there. Karin and Yuzu tried to pull Ichigo off before the doorbell rang and Tsukishima asked Yuzu to get it, since it was probably Keigo and the others. Tsukishima explained that he called everyone and he should probably call Chad and Orihime as well. But as he was on the phone, Ichigo attacked him, smashing him into the wall, and Tatsuki scolded him for attacking his relative. Ichgio fled his house and headed to Ikumi Unagiya’s house, but Tsukishima followed him there, having gotten to Ikumi as well. Ichigo ran from there as well, eventually meeting up with Kūgo, but Tsukishima had Yukio bring them to a house where he was waiting. Ichigo moved to attack him, though Kūgo stopped him, and Tsukishima told them to relax, since he didn’t want to fight them. Ichigo, worried about traps, didn’t want to go inside but Tsukishima pointed out that if he wanted to catch them in traps, he would’ve placed them in the forest. Upon going inside, Ichigo ran away from his controlled family and friends and Tsukishima followed him upstairs where the other Xcution members were located. He said he must have been incorrect to think Ichigo hated him if he came all the way to see him. However Kūgo arrived, having destroy the stairs to prevent anyone from following them up, and told Ichigo to fight all out. Ichigo and Tsukishima released their Fullbrings, but when Tsukishima attacked, Ichigo dodged and cut off his arm. Tsukishima congratulated him on fully developing his Fullbring so quickly and Ichigo said he was going to kill him. However Chad and Orihime arrived at Tsukishima’s side and Orihime healed his arm, allowing him to continue fighting Ichigo. He continually criticized Ichigo, but Ichigo managed to start gaining the upper hand, and fired a Getsuga Tensho at Tsukishima. He deflected the attack and thought to himself that the attack speed was greater than he had expected and even despair was helping Ichigo to master his power. Ichigo tried to attack Tsukishima, but Chad stopped him and he demanded that the Fullbringer stop hiding behind his friends. Tsukishima managed to get behind him and attack, but Kūgo took the blow instead. As Ichigo moved to Kūgo’s side, Tsukishima tried to attack him again, however Uryu arrived and blocked his strike. Uryu said that Kūgo was his real attacker and Kūgo revealed his true intentions. Tsukishima explained that he’d used his powers on Kūgo because he was a bad actor and pointed out that Kūgo had started calling him Kurosaki after he just cut him. Kūgo proceeded to take Ichigo’s Fullbring powers and started walking away with Tsukishima. Tsukishima noticed Ichigo was crying and said he was feeling bad now, but Kūgo just said he was no longer useful to them. However a burst of energy from Ichigo regaining his Shinigami powers and Tsukishima and Kūgo looked back at him, surprised to see him as a Shinigami again. As Rukia and the rest of Ichigo’s Shinigami allies arrived, Orihime and Chad thought they were there to kill Kūgo and suddenly started to feel uncertain about the history Tsukishima had created. The Fullbringer asked what was wrong and if they were unsure about their past, saying that was strange. He claimed he was the one who protected Orihime from her abusive parents and raised her, as well as the one who gave Chad his pendant. However Kūgo said that if Tsukishima tried to change their pasts at this point, they’d become useless and asked if he remembered how many people he’d broken in this way before. Orihime and Chad began suffering mental damage as they questioned the memories Tsukishima created, but Kisuke Urahara and Isshin Kurosaki knocked them out. After Kūgo gave the other members of Xcution part of Ichigo’s powers and Tsukishima asked if he was going to give any to Moe, since it was bad to leave friends out. Kūgo said that Moe could be a problem if he became stronger and ordered Tsukishima to kill him when the fight was done, with Tsukishima saying Moe had an interesting power. Fighting the Shinigami Eventually Tsukishima faced off against Byakuya Kuchiki in one of Yukio’s pocket dimensions and asked the captain if he really had time to be looking at the moon. Byakuya said it was fortunate that he was his opponent, claiming that Ichigo was too lenient and wouldn’t be able to wield his blade for the only reason of taking Tsukishima down. Kenpachi was less suited as well since his desire for battle wouldn’t be able to deal with Tsukishima’s powers. Tsukishima noted that Byakuya acted like he was better suited and said that he was acting like he wouldn’t be cut and attacked the captain, but he blocked without turning around. Byakuya said taking away the bonds of mutual trust and friendship was the height of cowardice and it was when one lacked shame that they deserved to be struck down. Tsukishima told him to strike him down and Byakuya said he was there to kill him, releasing the Shikai of his Zanpakuto and sending it at the Fullbringer. Knowing how hard Byakuya’s Shikai made it to get near him, Tsukishima began trying to think of a way to deal with him. Tsukishima began striking the ground and Byakuya eventually stepped on a trigger in the floor, causing a large wall to appear and fall on the captain, though he managed to avoid it. Byakuya attacked with his Shikai again and Tsukishima managed to strike the attack away. The captain asked him when he set up the trap and the Fullbringer said “long ago”, explaining that his powers worked on any target, even inanimate ones. As Tsukishima and Byakuya continued to fight, Tsukishima revealed that his Fullbring cut through the captain’s Shikai and he’d altered its past so to Tsukishima, he knew all of Byakuya’s attacks to the point that they were boring. The Fullbringer managed to slash the captain across the chest and easily dodged his counterattack. Tsukishima revealed that he knew that the best tactic to use when fighting the power of Byakuya’s Zanpakuto, to get at least 85 cm near Byakuya to avoid being harmed. Tsukishima said that any technique the captain tried would now be useless because he’d made it seem he’d helped Byakuya to develop them. Byakuya was surprised that Tsukishima had learned so much about his powers and deduced that his Bankai would be ineffective with the Fullbringer agreeing. Byakuya resealed Senbonzakura to overcome the weak area Tsukishima had discovered, but the Fullbringer managed to slash his Zanpakuto in half. Tsukishima taunted Byakuya, but the captain calmly activated his Bankai. At first, Tsukishima was unconcerned but Byakuya shocked him by risking allowing the blades to come close to him. The Fullbring congratulated him on his ingenuity and his Bankai’s greater speed, but exploited this by moving so close that some of Byakuya’s blades badly injured his arm. The captain raised his arm and Tsukishima believed he was trying to use Kido, but Byakuya suddenly impaled him through the chest with his blades, much to his shock. The captain had let his arm be struck so he could secretly grabbed some of the blades to send at Tsukishima. The Fullbringer admitted that Byakuya had surprised him and fell to the ground. As Tsukishima lay on the ground, dying, he continued to fuel the effect his Fullbring had on Byakuya and questioned the captain if he felt guilty for leaving him to die. Byakuya admitted this and that he was grateful, he said Tsukishima was Ichigo’s enemy and thus he was fine with killing him. Later, after Kūgo was dealt a final blow by Ichigo, Tsukishima sneak attacked Ichigo, but Riruka intervened, taking the attack instead. She reprimanded him for trying to kill Ichigo, but Tsukishima refused to listen and went into a raging, grief-driven fit and begged Kūgo not to die. Riruka harshly chastised him again pointing out that Ichigo saved Kūgo, not the Fullbringers. Soon afterwards, Tsukishima stood alone, grieving Kūgo’s death as his wounds slowly did him in. But Moe arrived and Tsukishima finally calmed down. As Moe carried him out of the forest, saying Tsukishima was “the strongest” and couldn’t die, Tsukishima realized he wasn’t as alone as he had believed. He thanked Moe for his actions and apparently died soon afterwards since Ichigo’s friends and family were returned to normal. Personality Tsukishima is cold and calm most of the time, even if he finds himself overwhelmed when fighting an opponent. When fighting, he is very cautious and never goes into battle without a plan or purpose. However Tsukishima is also sociopathic, amoral, and even sadistic, not caring at all about the people, he emotionally harms using his powers and even mocks them for it. Tsukishima even pushes the people he uses his Fullbring on with his fake memories to the point that they suffer from a mental breakdown. Powers Being a Fullbringer, Tsukishima possesses considerable spiritual power and can see and sense spiritual beings. He has superhuman speed, stamina, and durability, and is a master of swordsmanship. As a Fullbringer, Tsukishima can pull the soul out of objects and manipulate them. His main Fullbring, Book of the End, is a katana he transforms from a bookmark. It has the power to literally cut through anything and can perform two kinds of cut. The first is a normal damaging cut and the second is one that can insert Tsukishima into the person’s memories by splitting their past. When he performs the second kind of cut, he gains the knowledge of what memories he has placed his presence in. This power works on anyone: no matter what their previous feelings towards Tsukishima are, he is an important part of their lives and he can be anything to them, such as a family member or friend, even usurping the place of others in their memories. Tsukishima can return the person to normal by cutting them again and if the person affected starts to notice the inconsistencies Tsukishima’s place in their memories creates, they start suffering mental damage. Tsukishima can also place his presence in inanimate objects. For example, by cutting the ground, he can change its history and create traps as if it had been already done long ago. Also, by using this power on someone’s attack or weapon, Tsukishima can obtain all knowledge of all of a person’s techniques as if he’s seen it so many times that it’s become “boring.” If Tsukishima dies, then all the pasts he’s changed will return to normal. Cast Trivia * In the manga of Bleach, Tsukishima got his arm cut off by Ichigo in Fullbring, but in the anime, his arm was just cut. Also in the manga, the rope of his sword was green, but in the anime, it was purple. *The book Tsukishima reads is “The Return of Aion” by George Kirian. Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Redeemed Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Titular